


the family tries to sing lullabies

by ipreferaviators



Category: Floyd Collins - Landau/Guettel
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Deathfic, Floyd Collins - Freeform, Floyd Collins/Homer Collins - Freeform, Homer Collins - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: As he waits for the end, Floyd thinks about tunnels, echoes, and Homer.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	the family tries to sing lullabies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the family tries to sing lullabies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299708) by [yulealittlebigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulealittlebigger/pseuds/yulealittlebigger). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[the family tries to sing lullabies (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e5h5bev7pf80se9/The%20Family%20Tries%20to%20Sing%20Lullabies.mp3)

Written by yulealittlebigger, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
